Fred
WARNING: This is the FunEditor4. Change this page without my authority and you'll be reported. Thank you for your cooperation Fred Baconmaker is the main protagonist of the official Fred series created by'' 'FunEditor4, who is also the creator of the character. The first episode of the Fred series was ''Fred Gets Grounded For Kicking A Stranger, which was also the first grounded video to be ever made by FunEditor4 himself. He has a sister named Kim, a girlfriend named Lexi, and has parents he always runs into trouble with. He goes to Comp School. Of all the students at Comp School, Fred was considered to be the worst student in the history of Comp School. Information '''Born: '''August 3rd, 1996 '''Gender: '''Male '''Hair color: '''Golden Brown '''Age: 14-15 (During The Events Of The Series) 18 (Current Logical Age) Occupation: Comp School Student Family: Davey Baconmaker (real father, who died in the hospital with lung cancer in 2007) Maggie Baconmaker (real mother, who died in a car accident in 2007) Diesel (Adoptive Father) Palmer (Adoptive Mother) Kim (Sister) Voice: '''Dallas (in the first 18 episodes) Young Guy (for the rest of the series) '''Friends: '''Lexi (girlfriend), Kelly (Best friend), Eric (mrlegofan404), Zack, Alan (the bully of Jock, and Kevin (an acquaintance) '''Enemies: '''Brian (mrlegofan404), Jimmy de Santa, Kumi, and Derek. '''First Appearance: Fred Gets Grounded For Kicking A Stranger 'Last Appearance: '''Fred Gets In Trouble BIG TIME ''(Coming Soon...) Origin Fred Baconmaker was born in a hospital down in Nebraska on August 3rd, 1996. His father, Davey Baconmaker, worked as a computer engineer. His mother, Maggie Baconmaker, worked as a teacher. At that time, Fred loved his family so much that he wanted to grow up and live a new life. However, when Fred was 10, things started to go wrong. Davey was diagnosed with lung cancer on July 2006, which ultimately led Maggie up to the fact that she will lose her dearest love. So she took him to the hospital, and Davey wanted his wife to leave the hospital after he puts him into a room, claiming that he can try his best to make it through. Maggie didn't want to lose Davey at all, but Davey told her that he'll try to give her and his most beloved son some phone calls so that they will not forget him. In November 14, 2006, after 5-10 phone calls in the past few months, including the call on Fred's 12th birthday, Davey died in lung cancer, causing Maggie to feel a lot more heartbroken than ever before. The next day, she left the house, leaving Fred alone in the house so that she can go to her long gone husband's funeral. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going in terms of how depressed she is, and she died in a car crash. Now both Fred's parents are dead, and the authorities have decided to set up an adoption at a group home until they find a new family for them. So on July 14, 2009, at the age of 13, Fred started to live with a guy named Diesel, and of course his wife, Palmer, in Los Angeles, California, where he makes new friends there. His closest friend is Kelly Flute, who saved his life from being beaten up by 2 "gangbangers." He would later go to Comp School with her. There,, they make friends with Emma. His worst friend, on the other hand, was Alan, the bully of Jock Sanderz. Fred lived a good life for a few days until in July 19, 2010, Fred ran into Brian (mrlegofan404's character) and also got blamed on by him for vandalism.That report from the police officers was shown to Fred's parents, making them feel angered and unimpressed. So they ground him anytime he causes any such trouble whatsoever. All this lead up to the time when the grounded series begun, starting with "Fred Gets Grounded For Kicking A Stranger", thus the lifespan began. List of appearances # Fred Gets Grounded For Kicking A Stranger (First appearance) # Fred And Kim Gets Grounded # Fred Gets Grounded For Going To A Cinema # Fred Beats Up Tony And Brian And Gets Grounded # Fred Gets Grounded 5 Days In A Row # Fred Gets Sent To Bed Early # Fred Gets Ran Over By Sonic # Fred Pokes Cyclops And Gets Grounded # Fred Drops By Squidward's House And Gets Grounded # Fred's Timeline # Fred Babysits Jake # Fred Gets His Revenge # Fred And His Parents Babysit Jacky # Fred's Parents Try To Attack Fred # Fred Gets Grounded And Gets Sent To The Audience (Non-Canon) # Fred Yells At Arvin21359 And Gets Grounded (Non-Canon) # Fred's Parents Get Plastic Surgery # Fred Steals A Calculator And Gets Grounded # Fred Gets Grounded On Labor Day #Fred Fails To Get Twilight Sparkle into Trouble (Non-Canon) #Kalya Gets Plastic Surgery And Gets Her Name Changed To Lexi #Fred's Mom Gets Plastic Surgery Again (Non-Canon) #Fred Hangs Out Wth Lexi While Grounded #Fred's Dad Gets His Old Body Back #Fred Gets Grounded For Nothing #Fred Gets Lexi Pregnant And Gets Grounded (Non-Canon) #Fred Fails To Skidoo In My First Flash Animation #Fred Misbehaves At Burger King #Fred Goes To The White House While Grounded #Fred Calls Kelly A Vampire And Gets Grounded #Fred Fails To Get Plastic Surgery #Fred Gets Detention In His House #Fred Gets Grounded For Going To A BBQ Party #Grounded Again Fred #Fred Gets In Trouble In Class #Fred Meets The Villains And Gets Grounded #Fred Gets Fat From McDonalds # Fred Gets Bad Luck #Fred's Sister Gets Plastic Surgery #Fred Gets In More Trouble #Fred Gets Arrested #Fred Goes To Brian's Sleepover While Grounded #Fred Gets Held Back #Fred Gets Suspended #Fred Kills Mr. Keebler #Fred Gets Forced To Destroy His PS4 #Fred Goes To Lexi's House While Grounded #Fred Creates A YouTube Account While Grounded #Fred Gets In Trouble BIG TIME (Coming soon....) (Last appearance) Category:1996 Births Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Characters who get in trouble alot at school and home, or public places Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy world characters Category:Comedy World